Grimm D. Reaper
Grimm is the current Death's biggest rival ever and older brother. He was born far before his younger brother Death and got his hands on the first twin demon death scythes called Dust and Despair. History Grimm was the older and much more powerful of the two original Death's and one half of the reason there are two names for Death; Death and the Grim Reaper. Grimm's type of "madness" is rage and when he is around even the slightest amount of "madness" he becomes extremely enraged and is liable to attack allies as well as his enemies which makes him an extremely high level double edged sword when fighting Kishin. Though he never killed anyone and lived to regret it, but he has killed many people some would consider innocent. Power Level Physical Capabilities Physically he is easily the most powerful being in the Soul Eater Universe. Compared to other Universes such as the Dragon Ball or Asura's Wrath Universes he is stronger than any of the characters in either by quite a lot. Soul Capabilities His Soul is by far the most powerful of all beings in the Universe. He can fly using his Soul Wavelength and can also use various Soul Wavelength based techniques. When using his Death Orb he has unlimited power over the universe. Powers and Abilities Powers Body of a Shinigami: Grimm's body is that of a Shinigami, so many things that affect the human body are trivial to him. He is unaffected by most weather conditions such as the UV Rays the sun emits which can be harmful to the average person. He is also unaffected by poisons, has very fast healing, etc., etc., etc. * Reaper Form: Due to Grimm having such immense power as a Shinigami he has ascended that of a regular Shinigami. In this form he resemble the common depiction of the Grim Reaper. He gains immense physical capabilities able to easily destroy people of Goku's caliber. If he's hurt or even destroyed he can completely reform from a single memory, he is virtually impossible to defeat because he can regenerate almost instantly. *'Superhuman Strength:' Grimm has almost limitless strength which is in the planetary level, regularly but when in his Reaper Form it's truly unlimited. *'Superhuman Durability:' Grimm can survive a direct hits from multiple megaton nukes without so much as a single scratch. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Grimm can continue fighting for an unlimited amount of time even with grievous injuries. *'Superhuman Speed:' Grimm can run at lightspeed. **'Flight:' Grimm can fly at almost infinite speed *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Grimm can react to pretty much anything. *'Superhuman Agility:' Grimm has near perfect bodily coordination. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Grimm has an almost perfect sense of balance. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Grimm can heal the instant any severed body part is reconnected and can instantly heal any bruises, cuts and scrapes. When in his Reaper Form he can heal in a single momory instantly. Death Orb: It should be noted that the Death Orb is an invincible relic that grants the person that possesses it enormous power. It should also be noted that the Death Orb cannot be simply taken or stolen. It has to be given. *'Death Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to control, create, and be immune to death. *'Power Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to take a persons power by simply causing their death with the Death Orb. *'Age Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to instantly age a person or object beyond repair or reverse a persons age to their prime. *'Matter Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to instantly change an object or person on a molecular level. *'Gravity Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to massively produce gravitons (produce gravity) or anti-gravitons (reduce gravity) in an instant. *'Reality Warping:' It allows Grimm to warp reality on a vast scale. *'Time Warping:' It allows Grimm to warp time in any method he sees fit. *'Space Warping:' It allows Grimm to warp space in any method he sees fit. *'Existence Erasing:' It allows Grimm to erase a person, place, or thing from existence. *'Black Cosmic Energy:' Black Cosmic Energy is a type of energy that allows Grimm to create and control Black Holes. Since they are made by the Death Orb they are far more powerful and larger than regular Black Holes. The fact that one of these artificially created Black Holes is capable of destroying whole Galaxies is incredible... other abilities include cosmic storms such as gamma bursts, super and hyper novas, meteor showers. *'Death Sense:' It allows Grimm to immediately sense when a friend is going to die and how, in-order to avoid it. Techniques Offensive *'Quasar:' Can create a super massive black hole with a frontal absorption. It is capable of destroying up to a whole galaxy. *'Shadow Skull Arms:' Can create any number of long arms with clawed hands with a black skull on the end, each one is used for a variety of purposes like connecting his body parts after being disconnected, scratching and slashing, grabbing and binding, etc., etc., etc. Defensive *'Void:' Grimm can create a miniature Black Hole that absorbs any technique in front of it. They are sent to a pocket dimension that Grimm created. *'Migration:' Grimm can instantly bend space and time around the part(s) of his body being attacked to instantly send his body to another point in space and time allowing him to be completely immune to any techniques used against him. *'Skull Shield:' Grimm creates a shield that resembles his mask, it's very sturdy and can be used to crush things. Abilities Master Scythe Meister: Grimm is definitely the single absolute greatest scythe meister ever, he is a legend among legends. Near-Perfect Strategist and Tactician: Grimm is almost completely perfect strategist and tactician. Perfect Acrobat: Grimm can do any acrobatic maneuver with no difficulty what so ever. Paraphernalia: Weapons Death Scythes Dust: Dust at her base form is extremely powerful even without her meister, Grimm. Her base form allows her to sever body parts like a normal scythe but the difference is when Dust severs a body part it turns into smaller than molecule sized dust that cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. *'Witch Hunter Ability (Dust Blast):' When Dust uses her Witch Hunter Ability she gains flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols and lauches up to 100 blasts (all expanding with distance) of dust which is so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. It can reach up to 100 meters with absolute minimal effort but can go much further the more effort put into the technique. *'Genie Hunter Ability (Dust Wave):' When Dust uses her Genie Hunter Ability her blade turns black and it still has flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols and launches a huge wave of dust which is still so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. It can reach up to 10 km with absolute minimal effort but can go up to one whole solar system range and it can reach that distance almost instantly. *'Kishin Hunter Ability (Dust Storm and Wave Combo):' When Dust uses her Kishin Hunter Ability she becomes entirely black except for the still flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols while the attack is active. It creates a huge storm of dust that is so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. It is essentially a settup technique because it's made to block an opponent from exiting (should be noted the attack has a core without dust made for battle without any interruptions). It can be used in conjunction with a huge wave of dust that is again so dry it turns anyone aught in it into dust (this conjunction technique is undodgeable due to it covering the entire empty core of the storm). Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. Despair: When Despair cuts anyone it fills their mind, body, and soul with extremely deep feeling of despair, regret, and fear, (which can create a variety of effects like massively weakening any that get cut) this effect will affect anyone even if the said person doesn't or even can't normally feel this way. It should be noted that Despair looks exactly like Dust in all four variations. *'Witch Hunter Ability (Aura):' When Despair uses her Witch Hunter Ability she gains an aura around herself (reaching around 100 meters) that has the same effect as Despair's basic cutting ability except this one specifically target enemies to Grimm which is known through Grimm's ability to sense killer intent and any negative emotions (should be noted that when this aura affects anyone they also become a vessel for this aura which enhances the range by another 100 meters). *'Genie Hunter Ability (Super Aura):' This technique is essentially a bigger variation than Despair's regular aura (reach up to 500 meters) with the same effect. *'Kishin Hunter Ability (Grimm Aura):' This technique is again essentially a bigger variation of Despair's super aura (reaching up to 1 000 km's) except the only difference is that this version not only fills their mind, body, and soul with an extremely deep feeling of despair, regret, and fear, the effect is so severe that the affected people either kill themselves or instantly retreat or forfeit depending on the willpower of the affected person. Fusion Harvester (a fusion of Dust and Despair): After Grimm learned the Fusion Dance from Goku, he immediately taught it to Dust and Despair. When the learned it Harvester was born because she's a weapon he can stay fused for only 15 minutes but in that time she have unrivaled power. She can use all techniques of Dust and Despair but they are much worse. Harvester being made of both Dust and Despair goes through the exact same changes in all four variations. It should be noted that comparing Harvester to Dust and Despair is like trying to compare Videl and Hercule with Goku in GT while in Super Saiyan 4. Random Abilities Death Wings: Both Weapons and their fusion form can grow 2 skeletal wings from Grimm's back that allows them to fly and move much faster as well as jump higher. These wing also attack and defend as their meister does. The fact that they are near indestructible and constantly age things that come into contact with them makes them excellent at both. Weapon Manifestation: Both Weapons and their fusion form can manifest weapons anywhere on their body and can use their abilities without the need of a meister making them very deadly. Gallery Grimm 01.jpg Grimm 02.jpg Grimm 03.jpg Grimm 04.jpg Grimm 05.jpg Grimm 06.jpg Grimm 07.jpg